


Sibling Rivalry.

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Sibling Rivalry.

Flug was tinkering with his newest gadget when Demencia burst into the lab.   
"How many times.." Flug turned on her, only for her to start frantically yelling about Black Hat.   
Not able to make sense of her babbling, he held up on hand. "Wait, slow down!" It awhile, but Demencia regained enough control to tell him that she thought Black Hat was dead.   
"WHAT?!"  
"A shadowy thing was talking to him and-and there was a fight! And now he's not moving!" She breathlessly told him before running from the lab, Flug yelling at her to slow down. 

"I don't think he's dead, " Flug told her as the pair stood in the doorway of Black Hat's office. Black Hat was curled up on the floor with his back to them, a tremor every so often going through his thin body.   
Demencia crept over to kneel behind him. "Boss?" She touched his shoulder; nothing. "Wake up, please wake up!" She sobbed as she began to shake him.   
"Get.Away.From.Me!"  
"He's alive, he's alive!" She crowed and danced around as he slowly got up; to Flug, he looked anything BUT okay as he stumbled over to his desk.   
"Black Hat, Sir?"  
"Go away, Flug."  
Black Hat dropped down into his chair and put his head down onto his folded arms. "I'm in no mood to deal with EITHER of you!"  
Demencia and Flug exchanged glances at Black Hat's odd behavior.   
"Sir, are you SURE you're okay?" Flug tentatively asked.   
Several minutes passed before he lifted his head. "No."   
Flug bit his lip; something must be wrong for his boss to not have flung them violently from his office, or at the very least, hurled abuse at them. "Boss..." Demencia timidly asked.   
Black Hat lifted his head. "What?"  
"Who...Who was that?"  
Black Hat's claws dug into the hardwood of his desk, leaving gashes deep enough that Flug felt it prudent to take a step back. "My bloody sister! She's ten times stronger than me; I was a fool to challenge her!" He then lifted his head and barked something towards the shadows in a corner of his office in a language that sounded nothing short of demonic.   
A shrill laugh emanated from where he'd been looking and answered him in a taunting tone.   
He snarled something back at her, his teeth bared as if he were prepared to turn the argument into a fight to the death. And it most likely would have, had a second shadow not detached itself from the wall and intervened.   
This one had a deeper, yet feminine, voice than the first. She, Flug was almost certain it was a "she", spoke in the same language as Black Hat and his sister, but her tone was more commanding.   
Black Hat cringed and his sister melted back into the shadows as the newest one scolded Black Hat, her harangue ending with a harsh slap to Black Hat's face, causing him to yelp and whimper something that seemed to appease her.   
"We're...We're going now!" Flug grabbed Demencia by the arm and pulled her along behind him.   
"That would be wise," Black Hat seethed as he rubbed his reddened cheek.


End file.
